A Change For The Fire Nation
by nmbr1plyrmss
Summary: Prince Zuko is allowed to return home and to his waiting girlfriend. The Avatar is still alive and wants revenge. Will the Fire Nation survive, and will everyone survive? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Avatar! Even though I wish I did. Selena is my character. Zuko is OC. Deal with the Changes! I know there aren't a lot of women fire benders, but hey! This is My story! Reviews are welcome!

Character Profiles

Selena

Nation: Fire

Place: Southern Fire Kingdom

Role: Fire bender, Princess

Eyes: Icy blue

Hair: Long black with red highlights

Height: 59

Age: 17

Clothes: Royal red dress with a black sash around waist, unless stated other

Zuko

Nation: Fire

Place: Northern Fire Kingdom

Role: Prince, Warrior, Fire bender

Eyes: Golden orange, with a red scar over left side of face

Hair: Black

Height: 60

Age: 17

Clothes: Warrior Clothes, unless stated other

Prince Zuko's bedroom

Selena is pacing around Zuko's room. She looks at the clock on the table eagerly. Zuko just sent word that he was coming home, and that his father has allowed him to return home. She walks around some more, and freezes as she hears the huge bedroom door creak. She look over and sees Zuko. "Zuko! Your home!" Selena screams as she runs toward him, tears in her eyes. "I know baby, but I'm home know, and I won't be going any were for a while." He says to the younger girl. She looks up at him, and gets an evil look in her eye. " I know that look." Zuko says backing away. Selena wags her finger in a 'you've been a bad boy' type of way and then sends a little burst of fire his way. "Oh! So that's how you wanna treat your boyfriend that you haven't seen for a while! Well, two can play this." Zuko replies, sending fire towards Selena. But Selena was waiting for that moment. She runs towards him and tackles him to the floor, losing the tightness in her dress. He plummets to the floor, with Selena on top of him. They roll around on the floor until the door opens. "Prince Zuko, you're father would like a word with you. Um... am I interrupting any thing?" A servant asks as he sees the two teenagers in an awkward position on the floor. "No, of course not! What do you think we were doing. No..wait, don't answer that one. Tell my father I'll be there in a few minutes." Zuko replies. The servant nods his head, and closes the door behind him. "Okay, that was weird." Selena replies, getting up. "Tell me about it." says Zuko. He then walks towards his humongous bed and lies down on it. Selena walks to the bed and lies down with her head on Zuko's chest. He puts his arm around her. "Im glad your back." Selena says, looking up at Zuko. "Me to baby, me to." he says, kissing her on the four head.

Throne Room

"WHAT'S TAKING THAT BOY SO LONG!" screams Lord Ozai. "I don't know your highness. Do wish for me to go see?" A servant asks. "No, I wish to see what is taking my boy so long." Lord Ozai replies. The servant nods his head and steps out of the way so Lord Ozai can walk past him. He walks towards his son's bedroom, wondering what is taking him. He opens that door, ready to let all hell break lose, when he sees his son and his girlfriend asleep on his bed. He look at awe at the couple," Servant, change my son and his girlfriend into proper sleeping attire." "Yes sir, but what shall I change the woman into?" "I don't know! Change her into on of his old shirts." "Yes sir. " The servant replies. He goes to change the teenagers, careful not to wake them.

The Next Day

Zuko wakes up, surprised to see that he is in his PJ's. He looks over. His eyes get wide realizing that Selena is sleeping next to him, in HIS shirt. After a while of trying to remember the night before, he decides that nothing happened, and that one of the servants must have changed her. He looks at her and think that she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, her hair spread out on the pillow, looking like a halo around an angels head. He looks at the calendar, realizing that today is her birthday. She is going to be 18, and legal to be married. Zuko has wanted to ask her to marry him for months, but in society, you have to wait until both are 18. He looks up and can't wait to propose to her. He walks over to a table, and sets fire to a special lock. The table opens and a box is there. He opens it and sees Selena's engagement ring. "Baby, what are you doing?" He hears Selena say. He throws the box back into the table and turns around. "Nothing, what would I be hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" he says to her. Selena just tilts her head. He walks to her and offers her his arm. She takes it and they walk together to breakfast, not realizing that the biggest fight of the century was around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I know in the first chapter I said that Zuko was OC, I meant to type OOC. I don't own any of the characters other than Selena! Go Fire Nation! Okay, on to the story! If you review, I'll give ya a cookie! '' is character thoughts, and talking is normal!

Palace Of The Fire Nation

Selena POV

'Wow, this is kind of awkward.' I look around and see that everyone is staring at me, including Lord Ozai. I look at Zuko and give a "why are they looking at me?" look. He looks at me with an eyebrow tilted, and then he says," Oh!" 'Wow, as if no one noticed that one.' "Why is everyone staring at me?" I whisper to him desperately. He shrugs his shoulders, then looks down at me. His face gets all red as he says," Selie, your not in your dress, and your in MY shirt!" "Oh! That would explain a lot." I say turning red. "Yeah." He replies. "So, what happened last night?" Lord Ozai asks Zuko. 'It's like he knew what we were talking about.' "Why...nothing happened father. Why would you ask that?" He says, knowing what the answer will be. "Well, it is a little odd that when you come home from being out at seas for two years that you don't come and see your father right when you get home. The other thing is, your girlfriend is wearing your shirt and you are in your boxers. It's only right for a father to think that his little boy has finally gotten himself a mate. So, when is the baby coming?" I can feel myself getting red. "Your majesty, I'm NOT pregnant." "Yeah, she's not pregnant! And I'm not little!" Zuko adds in. "Okay, what ever you say. No you two please go get dressed, I believe Princess Selena has a visitor." We both nod our heads and excuse our selves. "I wonder who my visitor is. Don't you?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, I do wonder. I hope it isn't that crazy person from the north pole that had that major crush on you. OH! I just want to burn him to a crumble then put him in the ocean so those creepy huge fish things can eat him!" I just shake my head. "Try to calm down, the flame is turning blue." I tell him, trying to get him to calm down. I gives me a questioning look, looks down at his hands. Only to see that a huge blue fire is forming around them. "Hehe. Sorry." "Its all good!" I say back to him, smiling. I leave him at his door and go into my room down the hall. ' Well, it really isn't my room. But who cares! Its nice!' I walk into the room and point my finger at the chandelier on the ceiling and very carefully throw some fire at it. Lighting the whole room with a welcoming red glow. I nod to my self and walk towards my huge walk in closet. 'What shall I wear today?' I walk to a skirt that is black, and I grab a tank top that is blood red. "Hm. My two favorite colors. Good enough.' I go to the bed and sit down. I take of Zuko's shirt a place it down beside me. I reach for my top and pull that on over my head. I stand up and pull the skirt on. I walk over to the mirror and grab a brush to do my hair. I sit down in the chair, and start to brush my long hair. I hear the shower turn on, and I hear Zuko start to sing. 'Great! The whole kingdom will up in 5..4..3..2..1.' "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Zuko screams from the shower. 'Of course, he does this every morning. Why should today be different?' I shake my head and continue brushing my hair. I remember the first day that I met Zuko.

Flashback No one's POV

A younger version of Selena is seen playing on a little swing. The girl is five years old. "AHHHH" She hears a little boy cry. She looks over to her right, and sees a little boy, about one year older than her, on the ground crying. She walks up to the boy, "Hi! Are you ok?" "SNIFF No, I fell and I got a splinter in my finger. And it hurts!" He cries, more tears pouring out of his eyes. Without saying a word, Selena gets the splinter out and shows it to the little boy. "Thanks. My name is Zuko. Who are you?" "I'm Selena, you wanna play with me?" Zuko nods his head and they go off together holding hands.

End Flashback Selena's POV

"Hello! Earth to Selena! Any one home in there!" "What! Oh, sorry." I say, looking up at Zuko. I notice that something is wrong. Realizing what it is, I burst out laughing. "What! What is it!" "You ...GASP...look in the... GASP...mirror." Is all I can get out because I'm laughing so hard. He walks over to the mirror and looks at what he sees. He forgot to put his hair up in his pony-tail, and it all frizzy. He starts to laugh to. I have been laughing to hard and I am turning blue. "Must.. GASP..have air!" I scream, still laughing. After about ten minutes of pointing and laughing and some hair fixing, I am able to breath again. He gets dressed and comes into my room. I look at him and then back to the mirror. He is wearing black warrior pants and a red warrior shirt. He is ready to return back downstairs, but I'm not. "What is it baby?" " It's my shirt! It makes my chest look to big!" I say to him, pointing at my chest. " SWALLOW I think your chest does look a little big, but it looks good." he says, easily showing that he is afraid. "Really, okay then. Lets go." He lets a huge breath that he had been holding in. He again offers me his arm, and I again take it. As I walk down the stairs, I see a person who looks like some one I know. She has medium length brown hair with purple highlights. Her eyes are a dark purple. Her outfit is that of a water tribe. "Hey girl! I haven't seen you in ages!" She screams, running up to me. "Oh my gosh! Kat! Is that you!" I scream, letting go of Zuko's arm running to see my long lost friend. "How have you been?" "I can't believe how much you've grown!" "How's your brother?" After what seems like an eternity, we finally get caught up. "So, nice place you got here." Kat says, taking a good look around. "Actually, it my place." Zuko says, being quite for too long. "Oh my GOD! It Zuko! The evil guy after Sokka, Aang and all them!" she screams. She throws water at him and stem is the result of a direct hit. "That's it!" Zuko prepares to throw a lot of fire at Kat, but I get in the middle. "STOP! Kat, this is Zuko, my boyfriend! Yea, I know he was after all of them, but Aang is now dead, and he's not like that any more." She looks at me, then him, then back to me again. Then, she faints.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer as last time. To lazy to write other one out!

Zuko POV

"Soo what happened to her?" I ask as I sit down next to Selena. I look down at the girl and poke her. She doesn't move. " Is she dead!" I scream, suddenly jumping up, as if a zombie suddenly appeared in the room. "No. Don't be an idiot! She just fainted. She'll be fine a few minutes." She says to me. "Okay." I walk around waiting for this weird girl to wake up. 'Selena said that they are friends, but she is a firebender and the other girl is a waterbender!' 'I'm confused!' I rub my head as I try to figure everything out. I walk back over to Selena and sit down again. I sit with my hands behind me, it's more comfortable that way for me. I lean forward a poke Kat again. After ten minutes of poking her, she wakes up. She swats my hand away, and sits up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" "Well, lets see. Selena told you that I'm not evil any more, and that her and I are dating, and then you fainted." I say matter-of-factly. "Oh. Okay. So, what's for dinner?" Kat asks. I tilt my head. "That's Kat alright. She could die and be in heaven and the first thing she'd said would be 'can we eat now?'" I laugh at the remark. "No I'm serious, im hungry!" Kat says, walking off, I guess to find food. "Where in the world is she going?" I ask. "Get out of here, you thief!" "I dunno, but I think she found what she was looking for." Selena says. I laugh as an agreement. We walk of to find Selena's strange friend. We find her on the floor, in front of the kitchen, eating everything she could. I shake my head. 'Wow, she eats almost as much as me. ALMOST!' I call my guards and tell them to take her to a spare bedroom. The y nod their head, and take her screaming, yelling and kicking. 'That could have gone better.' "PRINCE! General Zhao is here and he looks pretty pissed!" "Great! The world's largest shithead is back! UNCLE!" I scream, looking for my uncle. "Yes Prince." Uncle Zhao replies to my yelling. " I though we left Zhao on an ice berg in the SOUTH POLE!" "Um. We did, your highness. I guess he escaped." "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A CLAM FACE! THE IDIOT WAS EXILED TO THE BLASTED ICE BURG!" I scream losing my temper. "ZUKO! You need to calm down!" Selena screams, trying to calm me down. "HOW CAN I BE CALM! THIS GUY ALMOST KILLED ME ! FATHER EXILED HIM, HE CANT RETURN TO THIS PALACE! I'M GONNA HAVE HIS HEAD!" I scream, not noticing that Selena had tears in her eyes. She runs off, I guess to find Kat. After a few moments of deep breathing, I finally calm down. "Uncle . I want Selena and her friend under constant supervision, unless I am there. Guard are to placed at the entrance and in font of mine, Selena's and Kat's rooms." I say to Uncle. "That will a little hard. Considering the 'shithead' is here." I flinch as I hear those words. I turn around to see one person I don't want to see. General Zhao. "How..how did you..escape from the ice burg? You had nothing." I say, fear present in my voice. I hear foot steps, and pray that it isn't who I think it is. I turn around. Yea, it is who I thought it was. Selena and Kat come walking down the hall, right towards me and Zhao. "Zuko, who is this." Selena asks, afraid. "I am General Zhao. And who are you, you little slut. You get off of the Prince this second." "How dare you talk to me in that way! For your information, I am Princess Selena, Princess of the Southern Fire Nation, and Heir to the throne. And you, SIR, have no right to talk to me like that! Please excuse your self from my presence immediately!" I scream at him, my eyes turning red, and fire forming around my fist. "Yes, your highness. But only id Prince Zuko will accept a battle to determine if I shall be exiled any more." Zhao says, bowing to me and shooting daggers at Zuko with his eyes. "Fine, but you must never to Princess Selena in that matter again! You hear me!" I scream. "Yes sir." "We shall battle at sundown, any one who wants to view may." I announce. "Well, you know me and Selena will be there! That guy was a freak!" Kat adds in, putting water on the little fires I have caused with my little out burst. "Yeah, you really to put your foot up that guys rear end! Ohhh! You better win!" Selena adds in. " I plan to!" I say walking off to get changed, it is almost sunset. "Zuko, remember your training and you shall do fine. Hm. Now where did I put my tea? You know, my ginseng tea. It is my favorite." "SIGH Yea, I know Uncle. Now go prepare the battle field. I must prepare to beat General Shithead into the ground. "HEY! I heard that." Screams Zhao. I look at Uncle, and we both laugh. He leaves me at my door. I walk into to prepare for my battle. I get all my uniform on. Which really isn't that much, just some black baggy pants and some wrap for my hands. I look in the mirror and remember the last time I did this with Zhao. I had won, but he cheated and fired when my back was turned. Luckily Uncle was there and stopped him, or else I would be a big Zuko french fry. Ha. A Zuko french fry. I hear a gong sound and I know that a fight is about to begin, mine. I walk out to the field and go to my side of the ring. I look into the stands and I see Selena and Kat. I wave at hem, and they wave back. I feel better knowing that Selena will be cheering for me. Zhao walks out, and the battle begins. I start by punching a huge burst of fire towards Zhao. I hit him, but luckily for him, he moved at the last minute. "Wow, you gotten better Prince." I nod at the remark. He kicks some fire at me, but because we are so far apart, it barley gets ten feet in front of me. I lilt my head, but I should have known better. As I was distracted by the kick, Zhao had began running. When I finally noticed it, it was too late. He did a spin kick and got me in the stomach. I go flying backwards. I hear Selena and Kat gasp. 'I have to get up. I need to protect them, and my self.' I stand up, but it is hard. I look over and see that Selena and Kat are standing up and yelling at Zhao. That makes me smile. I turn around and send a combo of punches and kicks towards Zhao. He got hit by half of it. "Prince you fight like a two year!" "Oh yeah! Well you fight like an Earth bender!" I say. That makes Selena and Kat crack up laughing. "Oh! Well you fight like a Water bender!" he screams back. "Hey!" I and Kat scream. " Water benders are good fighters, so that means he is better than you!" Kat screams. "Yeah! Really? That's cool." Selena says. I think that the fight has gone on for too long, so I do my best and final attack. I out my hands together, and form a triangle. I bring my hands upward at a great force, then throw them outward. I huge fire dragon appears, and is sent towards Zhao. A direct hit. I look over and see that Zhao is badly burned. Deserves the bastard right. I look over, see Selena smiling. I wave at her, and then I faint. "Zuko...Zuko...Zuko...ZUKO!" "Wake up darn you!" I try to reach out to the voice, but all I see it darkness. I slowly open my eyes, and I have to squint to the bright light. I feel like I got hit by a blasted truck. "What..what happened." I ask rubbing my head. "Well, Burning Dragon, It took to much of your strength to preform, your body was too weak for you to sat awake, so, simply, you went to sleep." "Wow. What are some kind of doctor." I ask Selena. "Maybe." she says. "Hey, can't a guy get a freaking cup of water in this palace." I ask, feeling thirsty. "Of course." Kat says, throwing some water at me using her water bending. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now can I get some water actually in a cup!" "Sure. Here you go." Selena says, handing me a glass of water. She also takes a glass. "Cheers. To Zuko beating that loser General!" She says, raising her cup. "CHEERS!" we all say. Suddenly, Selena start to cough, and she falls to the floor. "What in the world happened! Get me a doctor NOW!" I scream, running towards the fallen Selena. "Come on Selena. You have got to wake up, you can't leave me! Come on baby! Please open your eyes!" I cry, tears pouring down my face. "Uhh.. I'm okay, it just took away my Fire bending for the moment, I'll be fine." Selena groans. I smile and wipe the tears form my eyes. I pick her up and lay her on the bed I was just on. A doctor comes in and checks her out. "Well, your majesty. She will be fine, but I think something might be wrong with her." Why! Why do you say that!" I scream. "Well, her breathing is shallow, and her breast size has increased a little bit. I'll have to put her under surveillance."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! Thank to all the nice people who have reviewed! Same disclaimer as always!

Third person POV

Selena is still on her bed. Zuko has been there all night, by her side. Holding her hand as she cries out in pain as the fire returns to her body. Finally, after many hours of pain and screaming, all of Selena's Fire bending have returned. Zuko walks out of the room. Severe tiredness is in his eyes. "UNCLE!" Uncle Iroh runs to met his young Princes' needs. "Yes, my Prince?" "Find out whoever did this to Selena. I want the person to be in my room in 2 HOURS! No later!" Zuko screams, wanting to find who did this to his only love. He goes back into Selena's room and waits for her to wake up. He remembers back to the day she was there for him.

Flashback

Zuko has just been defeated in battle and has a horrible scar on his face to show for the lose. No one cares for the exiled Prince, except one person. Selena, his friend since childhood. "Zuko! What happened? Did you lose your fight against your father?" "Yea, I did. Now I am exiled until I find the Avatar and return with him in my possession. I am to leave immediately." Zuko says, tears forming in his golden orange eyes. " Zuko, I want you to take this. When you come back, I will be waiting. Please be safe. I love you." Selena says, giving Zuko her prized necklace. It has a flame in the middle that actually burns without burning the wearer. Guards come into the room and escort the Prince to his waiting ship. "Remember, I will wait for you!" Selena screams as Zuko is lead away by his palace guards.

End flashback

Zuko looks over to the bed and sees that Selena is coming around. "Doctor! Selena is waking up!" Zuko screams, excitement in his voice. The doctor come running into the room to check on the fallen Princess. "She shall be fine, but, I'm afraid that her breast size will stay the same. She needs to have plenty liquids and retrain her skills. But, other than that, she will be fine." The Doctor says to a restless Zuko. "Prince, we found who poisoned the Princesses drink. It was General Zhao!" Cries Uncle. "OH MY GOSH! CAN'T THAT SHITHEAD LEAVE THIS FAMILY BE! Have him killed, but tell no one of it. Do you understand me?" "Yes sir. It will happen immediately." Uncle replies to the Princes order. What happened, I feel like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler." Selena says rubbing her head. " Your water was poisoned. But your fine now." Zuko says, walking over to sit beside her. " Yeah, okay. But why are my breasts larger?" she asks looking at her chest. "That is a side effect of the poison." Zuko says, just waiting to be slapped in the face. "Oh, okay." Is all that Selena says. Then, bursting through the doors, come Kat. "Are you okay? You better be." Kat says to Selena. "And you! Do you know how much water bending I had to do to put out all the fires on YOUR side of the court! Let me tell ya, it took a lot! You owe me big time!" Kat screams at Zuko. "Well gosh! Im sorry! Next time in a battle, I'll get myself killed so you don't have to kill YOURSELF to put out MY fires that I use to DEFEND myself!" "Okay, that will work." Kat says. At the statement, Zuko's eyes get big and his mouth drops to the floor. Zuko suddenly remembers that today is still Selena's birthday, and goes running to his room to get the engagement ring. He finds it and thinks how he is gonna propose. He goes over a bout a thousand things before finally coming on a decision. He runs as fast as his feet will carry him back to Selena's room. When he got there, he almost collapses from the loss of air. He walks over to her and gets down on one knee. Everyone in the room looks at the Prince on the floor in awe. "Selena, you have been there for me forever. Know, I have a favor for all the things you have done for me. Will you honor me with your hand in marriage?" Zuko asks. "Oh my gosh. YES!" Selena replies, with a fountain of tears. He slips the ring onto her skinny finger. Selena kisses him, which surprises him. Causing him to fall backwards. Everyone in the room, including the two on the floor, start laughing hysterically. "We must tell the kingdom immediately that there is to be a wedding and a new King and Queen" Uncle says to one of the soldiers. The solier nods and runs of to tell King Ozai.

In the Throne Room

"Your majesty! Prince Zuko has proposed to Princess Selena! We must prepare a wedding and tell the kingdom." Uncle screams at his brother, the King. "Of course! Tell the new couple to met her as soon as possible." "Yes sir!" Says Uncle as he runs to get the couple. King Pzai goes to sit on his throne and thinks of all the times he has helped Zuko. Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice that the couple had entered the room. "Um..father? You wanted to see us." Zuko asks to his father. "Yea my son. I wanted to discuss your wedding. It shall be held the eve of tomorrow. We shall tell it to the kingdom tomorrow morning." "Wow! That's a little fast father, but we will be happy to marry tomorrow." Zuko tells. "Go now! We must get new Queen prepared for her wedding." "Yes father." "Thank you sir." Is al Selena can say.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! The same as the last chapters! Selena is mine. I know that Sokka doesn't have any other siblings than Katara, but in this he does! Reviews are always welcome.

Selena POV

'Wow. I still can't believe he proposed to me.' "Hello! Earth to Selena!" I hear some one scream in my ear. "What, oh sorry. What were you saying?" I ask Kat, who looks pissed. "I was saying that we need to go shopping for your wedding gown. Your getting married in less than 24 hours." "Oh! Okay, lets go to town and go shopping!" I say, getting excited. "We can shop like we used to when we were little!" Kat says, also getting excited. We decide to go as soon as we can. Which is in like 2 minutes. "Zuko! Me and Kat are going to go shopping! Be back soon!" I scream up the stairs, I doubt he heard me. "Okay! Don't be to long!" 'He must be crazy. I can shop for ever. But, for him, I will make it fast.' "Okay! Be back soon!" I scream again. "Don't do anything idiotic! I don't want to be picking you in the hospital!" "OKAY! Chill, we won't do any thing stupid! We're going now!" Kat screams, getting annoyed. We walk out of the palace not waiting for an answer. I feel that some one is looking at us. I glance behind us and see that Zuko is looking at us through the window. "Hey, look. I guess he doesn't trust us. I have an idea. Lets combine our bending skills and send them at the window!" I whisper to Kat. She nods her head. We turn around, spin, and then send fire and water at the window. When the two combine, they form an icy glaze. It hits the window square in the middle. The look on Zuko's face was hilarious. He was in complete shock. All Kat and I could do was laugh. We walk off, arm in arm to the village. When we get to the village, we ask for a Bridal Shop. We go up to a palace guard, not realizing that he was a palace guard. He was in disguised. "Excuse me, do you know where a Bridal Shop is?" I ask him. "Oh my! Princess! Does Prince Zuko know that you are out in the village?" he asks me. "Um. Do I know you?" I ask, confused. "I am a palace guard. Again, does Prince Zuko know you are out here?" he asks again. 'What a jerk!' "Yes, he does. Did you here the news?" I ask. Thinking that may be why he wants to know why we are here. "What news?" "Oh! Prince Zuko proposed to her!" Kat tells him. He just looks back and forth between us. After a few minutes, he runs in the direction of the palace. "Wow. That was weird." I say was we continue our search for a Bridal Shop. "Hey! I found one!" Kat says. She had run ahead. I run to catch up with her, which doesn't work well in heels and a skirt. When I get there, I read the sign. " Fire Nation Bridal Shop" "wow, how did we miss this?" I ask, looking at Kat. Kat just shrugs. We walk inside and this little woman appears out of nowhere. "Hello. May I help you? Oh my! It's Princess Selena! Or should I say, the Future Queen Selena." the little woman says. I nod my head. I wonder how she knew who I was, but I remembered that King Ozai had told the Kingdom. "Come with me child, I shall help you find the perfect gown." she says, grabbing my hand and leading me away. I look at Kat and send her a 'help me!' look. She just gives me a thumbs up. 'Great. Looks like I'm in this alone.' "Here, try these on." she says, throwing a bout a hundred dresses at me. Great. A bout a hundred dresses later, still no luck. I walk around the shop looking for a dress. I spot the perfect one. It is white and it has a light red fire pattern on both sides of the gown. The dress is held up by a collar. The veil also has a red fire pattern on the lower portion of it. "This ! I want to try this on!" I scream, finally finding the perfect dress. I run to the fitting room and try it on. I look at myself in the mirror. It looks like the dress was made for me. I turn around and see that the back goes a little lower than the front. "I'll take this!" I cry. "Yes, my lady." the little woman says. She takes the dress from me and rings it up. I tell her to hold it until tomorrow, than to deliver it to the palace. We walk out of the store, and see a little lemur. I bend down and call him to me. He climbs up onto my shoulder and starts to shiver. I look over at him and wonder why he is shivering. "Hey! Give me back me dinner!" I look over and see this guy running towards me. He is dressed like Kat was. His hair is pulled back into a pony tail. "Sokka! Is it really you!" Kat screms, running up to this weird boy. "Kat! You're alive! I thought the Fire Nation Army killed the rest of our tribe!" Sokka says to her. He looks at me, and asks Kat, "Hey, who is she?" "This is, um...my friend." he walks up to me puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey buddy! BACK OFF! I'm so not single!" I scream at him, using all my strength to push him away. "What's with her?" he asks Kat. "Yeah Kat, who is he!" I ask, getting mad. "Well, Sokka, this is Selena, Princess of the Southern Fire nation. Selena, this is Sokka, my brother." "KAT! How can you hang you hang out with a FIRE BENDER!" he screams at her. "That is it buddy!" I scream losing my temper. I send the biggest bunch of fire I can his way. Kat jumps in the way, and blocks it by sending water into it. She sends a huge burst of water at me, and it hits me dead on. I go flying 29 feet back. I hit and brick building and get knocked out. "Uh. What happened."I say, trying to open my eyes. They won't open. I feel some one grab my hand. "Why wont my eyes open?" I ask, scarred. "We don't know. But you should be fine." Zukos' voice says. I nod my head. "Is Kat here?" I ask. "Yes, I'm here." she says. I can tell by here voice that she is crying. " I'm sorry. It was all my fault that this happened. Please forgive me." I ask of her, my voice shaking. "Of course I'll forgive you. It was my fault. I sent the attack to you. I should be the one apologizing." She says, obviously upset. "It's fine! Nothing that serious, right?"I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. "Yes, you will be fine." I hear a voice that I am not familiar with. "Thank you Doctor." 'Okay, so that was the Doctor. Must remember his voice.' "You all are dismissed." Zukos' voice says. I feel him take my hand again. " I thought I told you not to make me pick you up in a hospital." he says, sarcasm present in his voice. " I'm sorry." I say. I don't hear a response and I wonder if he is gone. I feel the bed go down and something warm beside me. 'Okay, I guess he doesn't want to leave me alone.'I hear light snoring. 'Wow! He sure can go to sleep fast!' I dose off to. I wake up in the morning and discover that I can see. I look around, remembering that Zuko slept with me last night. I see him on the floor, curled up in a little ball. I carfully walk over to the light switch and turn the light on. "Mommy, can't I sleep ten more minutes? I don't wanna train yet." Zuko says in his sleep. I think how I can wake him up. "Zuko! We are under attack! HELP!" I scream at him, trying to wake him up. He bolts up and runs around, trying to find his warrior outfit. I start to laugh. "What is it!" he screams, still trying to find his warrior outfit. "We are not under attack, but the wedding is in a few hours." I say, panicking. "The wedding is in a few hours!" I also scream. Now both of us are running around like idiots. I run into my room in the palace, and find all of my hair dressers and Kat waiting for me. "What took so long Princess!" One of the hairdressers ask. I shrug. They usher me into a bath, that is really cold. When they look away, I warm the bath with my fire. 'Much better.' I look over and see that one of the hair dressers has a tub full of stuff to put in my hair. I look in horror at the tub. I sink down until only my eyes are seen. They pull me up and begin to scrub me. "Ow! GENTLE!"I scream, as the bombard me with brushes and such. I get so many replies, I can't put voices with people. They pull me out of the tub, and get me dressed in a tank top and shorts. They start messing with my hair. They name all of stuff that goes into my hair. I try to keep count of it, but it is useless. After a 30 minutes of being brushed and such, they finally bring in my gown. I pull it on, and again get bombarded with now make us stylists. They put so much red glitter on my neck and arms, you could think that I was a walking flame. They put light silver eye shadow on my eyes, and a light pink lipstick on my lips. I look at my self in the mirror. I wait for me to be called to the isle. Zuko's father is to walk me down the isle, since both my parents died I an accident. The door opens, and I see Kat. She looks beautiful. We walk towards each other and hug. "They are ready for you." She says, tears in her eyes. I nod and I follow behind her. I walk towards Zuko's father and bow. "No, my Princess. I should be bowing to you. Here, I want you to have this." He says, giving my a red bead bracelet. "It's beautiful." I say, looking at it in awe. He offers me his arm, and the huge doors in front of us open. I look down the isle, and see all of my friends form my home. I also see my Nanny. She took care of me when my parents died. The March of The Bride plays, and we begin the walk towards the alter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! Same as it has been the last 5 chapters! Thanks to all the nice people who have reviewed! WARNING THERE WILL BE SEX! Skip if you feel affened. This might be the last chapter! Depends on how much I feel like writing!

Zuko's POV

I hear the doors open and The March Of The Bride begin. I look up and see Father leading Selena up to the alter. She looks beautiful. Her dress fits her perfectly. I can tell that she is holding back tears. After what seems like an eternity, Father finally 'gives her away' to me. She takes my arm and we turn around to face the priest. We bow our respects, and get down on our knees. "Ladies and gentlemen. We have gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." I look at her and wish that I could wipe the tears from her face. I take her and hopes that calms her down a little bit. I works.

"Does any one have any reasons these two should not be bonded in holy matrimony? If not, you shall forever hold your peace." we both look behind us. No one says a word, but almost everyone is crying. "Do you, Prince Zuko, take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and health, in rich and poor, in life and death?" I snap back to reality. "I do." I say. "Do you, Princess Selena, take this man to be your husband in sickness and health, in rich and poor, in life and death?" "I do." She says, tears again in her eyes. " By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I look over at her, and raise her veil. I take her into my arms and before I kiss her, I tilt her back. That surprises her greatly. I kiss her and for one moment, we are one. "Ladies and Gentleman, I now present in front of you: King Zuko and Queen Selena. The two Fire Nations are now one!" There is a great roar at the mention of the two Nations combing. At the mention of their new King and Queen, the village members, and both royals bow as if they are one. I look over at Selena, and see that she isn't to comfortable with being Queen. It was hard for my mother too. I take her hand as we run down the isle towards the door. They throw about 20 pounds of rice on us. I never really thought they did that. We run into the limos' doors.

" Where to, Highnesses? " The limo driver asks us. "To the Earth Nation." I reply. The driver nods his head. The limo starts to move, and we drive through some villages. People line the streets waiting to see their new king and Queen. "So, where do we want our Palace to be?" I ask, wanting to know. "Hm. It need to be a place warm. It should be on the border of what used to be the two Fire Nations." Selena replies to my question. After a little thinking, I finally agree. After what seems like an eternity, we finally reach the Earth Nation. We drive towards the middle, and pull up at a Fire Nation Palace. We walk inside. Before we get to the door, I pick her up. I carry her inside. The place is HUGE!

We look around and see that the Palace has a hot tub, and huge pool, its' own mall, Selena was happy about the mall, and a fighting area. Selena wasn't to happy about the fighting area. "You are going to practice the whole time, aren't you?" she asks obviously worried. "Of course not! I'll be in the hot tub!" I say back to her. "Met ya there in tem minutes!" She yells, running off to change into her bathing suit. I chase after her. The inside of this place is a giant maze. I get lost about 4 times before I find our room. Selena is already changed, because her wedding dress is on the bed. I walk over to a closet. I open it and see dresses and skirts and stuff.

'Oops. Wrong closet.' I walk over to the other one, and am glad that it is mine. I find a trunks, with of course, fire on the sides. I change into them and grab a towel. I leave the room and stop at the outside of our room. 'Hm. Now which way is to the outside.' I look to the left and recognize a few things, so I go that way. Eventually, I get to the hot tub. Selena isn't in it, so I get in myself. 'Hot!' It feels so good after this stressful day. I sink in up to my eyes. I hear foot steps and I bolt up. I look over and see Selena in a black bikini. I offer her my hand as she steps in. She takes it.

She slips in. "Hot!" she screams as she sits down. "Well duh! This is a HOT tub." I tell her. 'Oh, very funny." She replies. " I know." I say back to her. She splashes water in my face. "Oh, so it's war, is it?" I ask, splashing water in her face too. She splashes me back. I go over and try to act inconspicuous, but it doesn't work too well. She jumps on me and dunks me under. We wrestle under the water I come up first, not getting enough air before I went under. When Selena comes up, I wrap my arm around her waist. This surprises her a little, but she gets over it. As if by magic, the torches light on fire. I look up at the sky and see a few signs of early stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Selena asks, referring to the stars. I shrug, but continue to look up. Selena yawns and I decide to go to bed. We get up and go grab our towels. After being since a warm day, it weird how cold it is. I walk her up with my arm around her shoulders. Right when she gets in the room, she takes off her bikini, and goes lie in bed. She looks at me with the most seductive look I have ever seen. I follow her lead, and I too take of my trunks. I jump in bed after her, and waist no time by kissing her on the neck. Right of the bat, I get a little moan from her. ' This will be easy.' I kiss her down her chest. Once I get to her stomach, I take my hand and rub her stomach. With my other hand, I take two of my fingers and slide them inside her.

This makes her gasp. I smirk at that. I bring my self back up so I am even with her. I kiss her. As I am kissing her, I slide into her. She wasn't expecting that, so she gasps again. I thrust in and out of her, not going very slow. She moans, as do I. Finally, I cum and collapse. "That was amazing."she says, still gasping. " I know." I reply to her. Not soon after that, she falls asleep. I fall asleep not to long after she does.


End file.
